Conventionally, a headlamp comprises a box, a glass closing a front opening of the box, and a reflector and a lamp mounted in the box.
The box is rigidly fixed to the body of the vehicle so that the glass occupies an opening in the bodywork provided therefor, but without being fixed to said bodywork.
There exist certain headlamps that do not have a separate box, the reflector and the glass defining an enclosure and the headlamp being fixed to the vehicle by suitable arrangements provided behind the reflector or on one side of it.
At present, for reasons of style and of streamlining, it is desired that the glass should be centered as accurately as possible in the opening of the bodywork and also that the outside face of the glass should be as flush as possible with the bodywork.
In practice, these objectives turn out to be difficult to achieve using conventional headlamps of the above-specified type, given the manufacturing tolerances of the various parts involved. More precisely, errors in the dimensions of the glass, the box or the reflector on which the glass is fixed, the body, and the bodywork can accumulate so as to come to values that are quite excessive, of the order of several millimeters, which in practice leads to the glass being badly positioned in its opening.
A known solution for mitigating this difficulty consists in providing adjustable assembly means between the headlamp box and the vehicle body. Nevertheless, such a solution undesirably increases the cost of the headlamp and makes installation thereof lengthy and fiddley.
The present invention seeks to mitigate these drawbacks of the prior art and to propose a headlamp in which it is certain that excellent mutual positioning is obtained between the headlamp glass and the adjacent bodywork of the vehicle.